


You, me, and the stars

by Abby_slays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Cas, Jealous Cas, M/M, Pining, Popular Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_slays/pseuds/Abby_slays
Summary: Castiel has been in love with his best friend Dean Winchester for years. Will he be able to tell Dean he loves him before they go their separate ways after graduation?





	You, me, and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Castiel was staring at his best friend in the whole world, Dean Winchester. The same Dean Winchester who was currently laying on the hood of the impala watching the stars. The very same Dean Winchester who he has been in love with for as long as he can remember.

"Cas, stop staring and look at the stars."

Dean didn't need to look to know Cas was staring. He didn't have to look anymore, Cas has been doing it for years. He couldn't help it. Dean was beautiful. Castiel had been screwed since the very first time he had met Dean.

He had been 4 years old and some kids had just shoved him and stole his side walk chalk. He was crying on the ground with a scoffed knee next to an unfinished cat drawn on the pavement, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a dirty blonde boy looking down at him.

He looked to be around Castiels age but was a little bit bigger than him. He had two cars in his small chubby hand, one blue and one green. He smiled down at Castiel showing off the gap where one of his front teeth used to be. 

"Hey I saw what those boys did and it wasn't nice." He says. Castiel just sniffles and picks at the grass around his light up sneakers.The boy sits on the ground next to Castiel and sets his cars down reverently onto the pavement.

"What's your name?" He asks, bright green eyes curious.

"Castiel" he says looking down at his purple cat on the sidewalk.

"Cas-eel? What kind of a weird name is that? Do you care if I just call you Cas?"He smiles, he has never had a nickname before, or a friend.

"Cas?" He smiles at the boy and says, "I like it."

"Okay Cas, I'm Dean Winchester, your new best friend." He smiles proudly.

"How are you already my best friend?" Castiel says, offended that Dean had just decided for him who his best friend was.

"Well do you have any other friends besides me?" Dean asks.

"No..." Castiel's voice was full of sadness and he sniffles again.

"Well that means I'm the best then!" Dean exclaims triumphantly. When he notices Castiel's sad expression he adds,"Don't worry Cas, your my best friend too."

Cas instantly perks up and says,"Really?" His tone one of awe and wonder. "Yup, forever. Even when we are big kids in the 1st grade, _I promise_." Dean says completely serious. Castiel was so happy he finally had a friend. Especially one like Dean. He likes Dean.

"Cas you wanna play with my cars now that we are best friends? Here, you can have the blue one because its like your eyes." Dean hands Castiel the blue car and grabs the green one. 

Castiel starts to roll the car back and fourth over the purple cat's face, tears forgotten. Dean tells him about how he gets his dads big black shiny car when he grows up while crashing the little green car into Castiels blue one.

Castiel just smiles at his new friend and stares. Just like he is now 14 years later, still looking at Dean with the same awe he did when Dean had declared them best friends forever.

Castiel tears his gaze away from him. He would much rather be looking at the constellations of freckles on his face instead of the ones in the sky but he doesn't want to upset Dean by staring too much.

Dean turns to face him and sighs,"l'm really gonna miss you Cas, your my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Castiel sees his own sorrow reflected on Dean's handsome face. In one month they would be graduating and going to different colleges miles away. Castiel felt another wave of sadness hit him. He tried to avoid thinking about it. About how he was losing his best friend, the love of his life, and the steadfast source of support and happiness after 14 years of never leaving each other's side. Thinking about it made Castiel want to have a panic attack and hold Dean and never let him go at the same time. Dean was everything to him. He was his protector who had always stood up for Castiel. He was his best friend. He was his first and only crush that has blossomed overtime into his first love.

Dean had defended him from bullies even when it meant he had to take a couple punches himself. He never even thought twice about it. He always picked Castiel up when he was down. And Castiel fell for him a little more every time and now...This selfless, beautiful, righteous man, was going to be walking out of his life in one month, taking Castiels heart with him as he goes.

Castiel was losing a best friend more than the love of his life. Besides, you can't lose a love you never had. It was probably for the better. Maybe this way he could get over his love for Dean. No matter how much it hurt to be away from him, it hurt just as much being with him sometimes too.

Seeing him everyday and knowing he could never be with him. That Dean could never love Castiel the same way Castiel loves him because he is painfully straight.

The absolute worst part of being around Dean is seeing all the attention he gets from various men and women literally everywhere. Seeing the undisguised lust in their eyes that roam up and down his body, _right_ in front of Castel.

It gives Castiel a sick feeling in his stomach and every time he just wants to wrap Dean in his arms and yell "MINE!" at them, but he can't because Dean isn't his. This kind of thing has been going on since middle school. Deans voice had started to drop, the baby fat melted off his face, and he grew like a weed.

Then Dean had gotten his braces off in 9th grade and the end result had people's heads turning to stare at him as he walked by. His jawline was defined, lips plump, golden skin clear....

Castiel shouldn't be jealous because he can't blame them. Dean was gorgeous, whether Castiel liked it or not people were going to notice.

Dean soon after hung out with Castiel less and less and started to date and fool around with girls more. Castiel of course, (who was told he was quite good looking as well with his big blue eyes and constant sex hair), had fooled around with other guys too. But none of them were Dean.

Sadly, while Castiel's love for Dean grew over time, their time together had shrunk. Dean, who was tall with a muscular build, had joined football and baseball and became very popular. He wasn't at all one of those stuck up jocks, he read a lot and would watch Star Wars marathons with one of the school nerds Charlie.

He didn't really hang out with a particular group. Everyone knew who he was and would be happy to spend time with him. All the kids at school had liked Dean and wanted to be with and around him. They would always ask Dean who his favorite or best friend was, Dean had always said Castiel was his best friend and always would be every time.

Castiel on the other hand only had a few friends. He usually kept to himself with a book and just read or watched Dean from afar when he could. He liked it that way, though he wished he could be with Dean more. Still, Castiel would never tell him that. Or tell him how he really feels.

Castiel turns to look at Dean again. He should really ask Dean for a picture that he can keep with him after they go their separate ways. The scariest thing to him would be to wake up one day and not remember everything he spent years trying to memorize.

Instead he just says ," I'll miss you too Dean." And then adds more quietly under his breath,"More than you'll ever know."

"Seriously Cas, it's going to be so different without you around. Your always there for me you know? I can always count on you and not having that is just gonna be .... hard." He sighs and looks back up at the stars.

Sadness flares up inside of Castiels chest as he says,"Dean, you'll be okay. Your going to make new friends and meet nice girls. Just like always." Dean shoots up as if somebody had just shocked him with an electrical cord, startling Castiel.

"No Cas, because none of them are you. You are, and always will be my best friend and you mean so much to me. Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

"Because Dean, we don't even hang out anymore as it is, How do you think it’s gonna be long distance?! You're gonna have so many friends and girlfriends at your new school that your probably going to forget about me!" Castiel yells.

Deans mouth pops open and he just stares at Castiel, dumbfounded. Castiel supposes he should be. Dean may be a frustratingly cheeky asshole, but Castiel has never yelled at him in the 14 years they have known each other. That is until five seconds ago. 

Dean blinks and closes his mouth. "Why would you think that Cas?"

"Because Dean", Castiel sighs," we don't even hang out anymore. Your too cool for me, you always have been. I've been just waiting for the day you come tell me that we can't be friends anymore."

Dean jumps off the impala and starts pacing back and fourth, running his hand through his hair, until he finally says,"You know what, fuck it."

He looks over at Castiel with uncertainty and determination in his eyes and walks over to him. He stops inches away from Castiel and smiles down at him. His eyes soften and he cups Castiels cheek while running his thumb back and fourth underneath his eye.

"Cas, I’ve been in love with you since the nineth grade. I promise nothing will make me forget about you anytime soon."

Dean slowly leans in and kisses him, gentle and sweet, while Castiel just stands there completely in shock. This has to be one of his day dreams. It has to be some cruel trick his mind is playing on him. But it can't be. It was never this real in his mind. Never this _good_.

Warmth spreads throughout Castiel from where Dean is kissing his lips. Fireworks are going off in his chest and he feels like he’s floating because **Dean** is kissing him. Dean is kissing _him_ , not some cheerleader from school, HIM.

 _Oh my god_ and he isn't kissing Dean back! By the time Castiel realizes he should actually reciprocate the kiss and not stand there like an idiot, Deans lips are gone, and so is the warmth.

Dean has taken a few steps back with a sad look on his face,"Sorry I just thought you should know before we leave. I've been trying to put space between us before graduation so it doesn't hurt as much when—mphh!"

Castiel doesn't need to hear the rest. He strides over to Dean and kisses him with everything he has. He pours years of love and longing into the kiss as he brings his hands up and tangles them into Deans styled hair. Dean stands there surprised for a second, but quickly smiles and starts to kiss Castiel back equally as passionately.

The only downside of kissing Dean is that he can't breathe at the same time. He breaks apart from Dean and sucks in a deep breath. They rest their foreheads together and stare into each others eyes.  Forest green on ocean blue.

"Why the fuck did you wait so long to tell me Dean?!" Castiel murmurs against his lips.

"Hey! I could ask you the same thing Cas.", Dean points an accusing finger at him.

Castiel sighs and lays back down on the impalas hood. " I didn't think you cared about me that way. Hell, I didn't even know you liked guys Dean."

" I don't like guys Cas." Dean says with a small smile. Castiel whips his head up suprised and looks at Dean, who's cheeky smile broadens as he adds," I just like you."

Castiel laughs and punches Dean in the shoulder playfully while Dean winks in response and lays down next to him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers together. Castiel smiles so big it actually makes his cheeks hurt. Deans answering smile is just as big and it makes the moon and all the stars in the sky look dim in comparison. Castiel is instantly reminded of how much love he feels for the man in front of him.

"Dean, I love you and I don't care what happens after graduation. We are going to make this work." He says holding Dean's hand tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Cas I promised you forever and that's what your gonna get. Sorry but your kind of stuck with me now."

The smile Dean gives him makes Castiels chest fill with butterflies. It makes him think about that day fourteen years ago when this green eyed boy had chased the bullies away and had been there for Castiel when nobody else was.

"I love you Dean Winchester, Castiel breathes as he leans in to kiss him again. Dean cups his cheek and gently stops him. Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean staring at him with a mixture of awe and euphoria on his face.

His eyes are dancing as he says," I love you too Castiel Novak." He says it quietly, reverently. But this one quietly whispered sentence is everything to Castiel.

They both lean in at the same time and Castiel smiles into the kiss. They break apart both beaming and wrapped up in each other. They stay like that, happy and full of love and just watch the stars.

Stuck with Dean? Forever?

Castiel can't think of any other way to spend the rest of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
